Intoxicating(Temporary Title)
by GirlOfTheSkies
Summary: A HongKongxPhilippines fic. Hong Kong was given the task of making an essay about a person he cares about. He cares about a lot of people, but there's one person in particular that means the world to him, Philippines. However, due to the Manila Tour Bus incident, their relationship becomes strained. Will Li Xiao put aside his pride and make up with the Philippines? T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Intoxicating***

"Alright!" The teacher cheerfully announced. "Your final project for this class would be to make an essay about a person you care for."

Li Xiao, the personification of Hong Kong, rolled his eyes, and tapped his pencil against his desk. Impatiently waiting for her to finish her announcement.

"And I want it this Friday."

The school bell rang and Li Xiao gave a sigh of relief. "Finally."

He grabbed his things, and hastily put on his backpack. Quickly exiting the classroom so that he can get something to eat at the school's cafeteria.

'God. That lady talked for way too long. Doesn't she know that we have more important things to do?' He mentally thought, as he quickly paced the hallways.

"Look out!" A girl screamed as a cart full of books headed full speed towards Hong.

"Wha-?"

The cart instantly crashed into him, knocking him over.

"Li Xiao!"

And now, all he could see was black.

* * *

A high-pitched "I'm so sorry!" was the first thing he heard as he regained consciousness.

He looked at the source of the voice and instantly recognized her.

Maria Clara Alonzo Realonda Protacio y Dela Cruz or Maria Dela Cruz** for short, the personification of the Philippines.

"Li Xiao...I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to do it- I was simply helping the library lady carry some new books because they were really heavy-" the girl babbled.

Japan put his hand on Maria's shoulder, as an attempt to calm her down. "He seems to be alright. So please, do not worry about him Maria-san." As Taiwan helped Hong Kong stand up, Li scoffed at her apology. "Tsk. Always trying to kill me aren't you Maria?"

'What the hell did this idiot just say?!' she mentally screamed in her mind. 'All I did was apologize and this is how he reacts?'

Maria twitched for a moment, and forced a grin, in order for her to keep her composure,

"Eh..But the cart was rusty and old! And mind you, those were a LOT of books!"

"Well it's your fault for being clumsy." he taunted.

Maria dropped her forced smile, and instead put on an angry expression. Which pleased the city-state, as he takes delight in making the Philippines angry. As cute as she was when she was happy, smiling and all rainbows and sparkles, he found her angry face to be 'the cutest of all her expressions.'

"How the fuck is it my fault!?" she screamed as she was about to charge at him.

Vietnam and Thailand held Philippines back, preventing any further damages.

This only made Li Xiao smirk, amused. "Everything's your fault, Maria. Your suckish economy, the excessive amount of poverty-"

"Li Xiao Chun! That's quite enough,aru!" China cut him off.

He stared at his Teacher, confused as to why he didnt approve of the taunting he was doing. "You've hit below the belt already." China then looked at the Philippines, and started apologizing for Li's actions.

"Go apologize, aru."

"Like..How about...no?"

"PUTANG INA GAGO KA." ***

Her sudden outburst only made Thailand and Vietnam tighten their grip on her. Hong Kong smiled, "I have no idea, what on earth that means, but thank you."

Out of exasperation, Maria broke from the Thai's and Vietnamese's grasp and walked put from the scene.

"Oh for the love of rice..." Vietnam said as she chased after Maria. "Maria wait up!" Thailand sighed and bowed before catching up with them.

"Li! You went too far this time! You were really mean to Piri****!" Taiwan scolded. But Hong could only roll his eyes at his older-little sister***** as he didn't really care what anyone thought of what he did, because in his mind, he knew she deserved what she got.

* * *

A/N: Wow. isn't hong kong mean to piri? like wow. oh well. that's just how he shows his love.

* - temporary title

** - I still have to double check if its accurate, because i have a head cannon that Spain didn't give Maria's name, Jose Rizal did and some of the names came from his own name.

*** -A curse. Can be translated in English as: "You mother fucking idiot."

**** - nickname given to Philippines

***** - Although Taiwan is older than Hong, she's still shorter. Hence the, 'older-little sister'


	2. Chapter 2

**INTOXICATING CHAPTER 2**

After the little incident a few moments ago, Hong Kong (along with Taiwan) proceeded to the cafeteria, to eat.

"Ten pineapple buns?!" China screamed, "Aiya! Isn't that a little too heavy for recess?"

"Like, whatever, teacher." Li replied as he ate the first bun. He knew his teacher was concerned about his health, but with his fast metabolism, he could down as much food as he liked, without having to worry about a thing.

"At least have some tea with that. . ." Xiao Mei sighed as she poured him a cup from her flask.

"Thank you Mei-Mei. My, aren't you being kind today little sister." Li Xiao teased

"I know I may be smaller than you, but you don't have to be that cruel to me." Mei said as she sipped her tea.

"Little-"

"Stop."

"You don't like it?"

"No."

"Fine, what about puny-"

Li Xiao quickly received a slap to the back of the head by his teacher, and Li Xiao instinctively rubbed it.

"There you go again causing trouble Li Xiao!" China scolded.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not my fault she was genetically made that way—"

"Again with that mouth of yours!"

Mei sighed in aggravation. There wasn't any stop to that mouth of Hong Kong's so the only thing she could do was ignore it. She was the older one, so she had to be mature about this. She thought to herself, "_Now I know what Philippines feels when Hong annoys her._" She looked back at Yang and Li Xiao (who are still arguing), "_I wonder where Piri is right now…I hope she doing well…Either way, I'm sure Thailand and Vietnam can take care of her."_

The Philippines was now on the rooftop of the school, screaming away her anger at Hong Kong.

"AHHHHH! SANA BUMALIK KA SA IMPYERNO NA PINANGAGALINGAN MO!"*

While she did this, Thailand and Vietnam just sat on the roof's floor, watching her, to make sure that she didn't destroy any of the school's property.

"_She's been doing this for minutes now. . ." _Vietnam thought. "_She's going to get a sore throat if she doesn't stop."_

As if he had read Vietnam's mind, Thailand stood up and held Philippines' shoulders.

"N̂xng s̄āw."** Thailand cooed "I believe that is enough."

Maria then looked at Niran*** and gave a pout. "But-"

"Maria, shouting at the sky, and to whomever hears it below won't help you with your problem with Li Xiao."

Anh stood up and nodded in agreement with Niran. "Anger won't solve your problems. And I believe the birds don't want to hear you scream to the heavens, dear."

"You're right." Piri realized. "I just wish that guy would stop being such an asshole to me."

"Well weren't you two best friends way back?" Niran asked

"It's a long story, Niran. ." Maria said. "A long story. . "

"Hey Li Xiao." Mei called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Probably gonna go play some games with Emil****." Li Xiao replied with a shrug.

"Don't you have an essay to write?"

"Little sister-"

"I am older than you-"

"Oh so you admit it?" he teased.

"Hush."

"As I was saying," Li Xiao continued. "I'm not going to make it."

"But aren't you failing English?"

"Yes, but that is because of my laziness." He hushed Mei and continued to speak, "I'm planning to lay it off until Thursday."

Mei could only glare at the city-state with both aggravation and annoyance. As much as she'd like to wring her hands around his neck or perhaps beat him to a bloody pulp, she wanted to be mature about this, and also; she just had her nails done recently. She wouldn't want anything to happen to them now, wouldn't she?

"Li Xiao. You know what date it is today right?"

"No."

"It's Thursday, Hong Kong."

"And?"

"It's due TOMORROW Hong Kong."

And with that, Li Xiao quickly ran off. Leaving Mei to only face palm, yet another time.

Li Xiao quickly ran passing through hallways full of students and teachers before reaching the door of his room. After throwing down the things he was carrying, he then scurried over to his desk, and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"What to write..." he immediately pondered, the boy knew he couldn't write up some bullshit topic like he always would, but he had to write something serious, if not he would fail.

He thought of subjects, like food perhaps and art, but something was very wrong with him, there was only person that came to his mind, a certain annoying tan-skinned girl by the name of Maria.

"She's annoying…but quite cute. . ." he said with a sigh. Hong Kong liked her, but this wasn't recent. He always had, and always will.

***August 30, 2010***

_The city-state angrily walked up to the door of Maria's house and boy, did he want to burn that house of hers. She PROMISED to him she would do something about this incident, and what the hell did she do? Absolutely nothing. He angrily banged on the wooden door, knocking and kicking more furiously as Maria didn't answer the door._

"_Maria Clara! If you don't let me fucking in, I will tear your door down and let myself in."_

_After a few seconds and a few more furious rapping on her door, the Filipina suddenly opened up. _

_She smiled, those big brown eyes of her twinkling as she did. "Ah, Li Xiao. Why didn't you tell me you were visiting today?"_

_Her expression surprised Li Xiao, but that only added fuel to the fire, and thus made him madder. He scowled at her futile attempt to make peace with him and let himself in._

"_Cut the crap, Philippines." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I can't believe you did this to my people!" Hong Kong screamed at the Filipina._

_"How is it my fault, Li Xiao? I wasn't the SWAT Team, nor the hostage taker himself!" she retorted._

"_You PROMISED you would do something."_

"_But I-"_

"_Oh shut up, you left them to DIE. And we were just standing there."_

"_Look, I'm sorry for all the horrible things you witnessed, and for what happened. . . "_

"_Maria, you wouldn't know how it feels like, to wander around the city and to suddenly witness a hostage, to suddenly just STAND there and watch as your people die, and you can't do ANYTHING about it. You made me feel helpless, and instead of aiding me and my people, Maria, you did NOTHING."_

"_Why is it my fault? I wasn't the gunman—"_

"_You were THERE, Maria. We both were! You made me feel like a sitting duck out there!"_

"_Li Xiao…I'm truly…sorry…"_

_He scoffed, trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "You broke your promise. You told me it would be okay. Well it isn't is it? From now on, I'm cutting ties with you—"_

"_You already put a black travel alert, Li Xiao."_

"_Not just as a nation, but as friends too."_

_Maria remained silent as Li Xiao left Maria's house, but as he was leaving he swore he could see tears in her eyes._

Li Xiao could only sigh as he remembered what happened on that very day, he blamed Maria personally, due to his certain anger at that moment and ever since that day, he began teasing Maria more and more, perhaps not to feel as if he really did cut her ties with her, but at the same time, he couldn't just apologize to her, he had too much pride in him to do that, but Li Xiao knew, deep down inside his heart, he truly did miss her and at that moment, he knew exactly what to write about.


End file.
